


Demoness rising

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Immortal training, M/M, Rebirth, Reconciliation, Regret, that comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: She was alive, had been since her body fell down the canyon fighting and clawing her way to freedom,And soon she'd be whole again she'd make her amends,She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.





	1. Prolouge

Mutawadie, Saudi Arabia

 

“Ma look!” Izura had enough of her daughters ramblings, they had not much time until the sun set and she needed to collect the berries.

 

“Azari what are you-” She nearly dropped her basket a clear sarcophagus lay in the hole but what should have been a dead body, was scratching and scraping to get out.

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“ **_sharun!_ ** ” Izura cried before grabbing her daughter and fleeing crying ‘sharun!’ all throughout the small town.

 

The men later came later guns in hand but when the got there there was no body only a message in the dirt,

 

AN AL GHUL LIVES.

 

The night came and the body was still gone but as the men searched 1 mile out they found bandages and a broken dagger.

 

**1 week later**

 

A woman walks through the desert with only a turban and a sword, the owners were foolish to cross her path attempting to corner her in her seemingly helpless state she cut out their tongues and burned their bodies with the lamps, rather morbid but she couldn't risk being discovered because they attempted to flee,

 

After all she was on a mission.

 

She stays vigilant not wanting to miss her destination, she's not far but she's not close either the desert heat slowly taking its toll on her sight and speed,

 

Failure is not an option here.

 

To the world she's dead, disgraced as a warrior and a mother.

 

She'll earn it back, they'll all be proven wrong.

 

Especially **him**.

 

 

She arrives at dusk falling to her knees as she knocks drenched in sweat and panting.

 

When the door opens she scrambles to her feet and stands tall as she presents the sword.

 

“ _My name is Talia Al Ghul and I seek your guidance.”_ The old woman gives her a curt look but then she draws her own sword.

 

“But can you earn it young Demon?” Talia finds herself being forced back as she makes the first move, stumbling to get up and block the sword aiming for her head.

 

“Tell me Demon, do you know my name?” The older woman asked lips curving into a smile.

 

“Only in legend and even those call you-”

 

“The sorceress, Ingrida!” The old woman or Ingrida cackled, and Talia snorted as she dodged another attack to her head only to have her feet kicked from under her sword falling with a resounding ‘ _clink’_.

 

She quickly flips back and realizes they've moved,

 

They've moved locations and seemingly planet,

 

She chooses not to question.

 

“Amon Al liatri!” Talia's eyes widened as she is blinded by a green light and suddenly she's in neither Arabia nor the strange land,

 

_She's in Gotham and a scowl is looking down on her._

 

_Bruce._

 

_“What kind of sick joke is this?” Talia spat to the side as Bruce grabbed her shirt as tossed her against the wall._

 

_“You killed our son! You ruined everything until I got him back, him and not you, I hope you die again just so you can feel the pain he felt!” He goes to punch her and with much remorse she kicks him off and lands on the ground._

 

_“Bruce! Damian was never meant to die so young and I do not deserve your forgiveness!” Talia said and Bruce growls before charging at her._

 

_“_ **_Let him go to end the trial, let him and your son go.”_ ** _Talia gasped before thinking of Damian. Her son._

 

_She cried at the thought of him before wiping her eyes and screaming_

 

_“You. Can't. Haunt. Me!” The green flash came again and she was at Ingrida's feet._

 

“Very good child you have passed my test, your training shall start tomorrow.”

She collapsed _._


	2. Rebirth

Talia didn't sleep, she'd slept for far too long already and her plan had been far too delayed.

“Child I recommend you sleep I am not a gentle instructor you must prove your worth or get out.” ingrida said and Talia sighed.

“I have slept for five years.” She said and Ingrida frowned.

“You have yet to embrace your mortality child, lesson number one is making peace with your god's and your own soul child, or I can't help you.” Ingrida said and Talia closed her eyes.

She dreamt of death that night, or the events that caused it at least.

In the morning she awoke in cold sweat green eyes snapping open with a pained scream being ripped from her throat.

When she stopped Ingrida burst in with a look of worry.

“Child your nightmares could awaken even the weakest of demons and feed the strongest! “ Ingrida said touching Talia's forehead.

“Ah, death plagues you, my uncle often does haunt his most precious servants, you're ripped from his realm but you're never free.” Ingrida said and Talia grit her teeth.

“I don't see death, I see my mistake.” Talia said and Ingrida frowned upon her stubbornness.

“Come with me.” Ingrida said and Talia jumped out of her bed slowly walking behind the sorceress with caution.

“This, “ Ingrida held up a knife, “Is the beginning of our training.” Ingrida said and Talia frowned.

“Take the blade.” Ingrida commanded and Talia took it from her hand.

“Put it to your wrist and slide it across your skin.” Ingrida whispered and Talia did so, fighting the stinging coming from her arm dulling the pain.

“Stop, you must understand something, pain is to be healed, not fought.” Ingrida said and Talia closed her eyes as she cut this time.

_“Fight!” Ra's threw his daughter back allowing her to fall face first into the dirt._

_Talia screamed in pain a stick had lodged itself into her leg, Ra's only frowns._

_“Get up you stupi_ d girl! How can you expect to lead the league of assassins when you can't even take simple pain!” _Ra's Spat and Talia closed her  eyes and pulled the stick from her leg, fighting the pain this time._

_Talia gulped and suddenly she was the one standing in front of a child, her child Damian._

_“Again!” Talia barked and Damian let a tear fall from his eye._

_“Mother my arm is-”_

_“Your grandfather shall not allow such weakness in the league, take the pain and fight!” Talia barked and Damian got up,_

She also remembers calling herself a monster as she rocked him that night.

Talia opened her eyes and screamed as the blade dug into her arm.

“Now we can truly begin.” Ingrida said and Talia collapsed

_**Year 1 month 1 day 1** _

The next day Talia awoke with the sun exploring her new home, the blood house as Ingrida had explained to her, Made of the blood of her fallen loves.

“Also known as the jewel of Mother's ego, I'm afraid.” A gentle voice said and Talia whipped around to face-

The most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

Charcoal black hair and blue eyes with a charismatic smile almost the spitting image of-

Oh.

“I know of Ingrida's daughters embodiments of love and lust or, Aprhonia and Desireana Vixena, you must be love manipulating me to show my desires.” Talia said and Aprhonia smiled brighter.

“Mother said her pupil was well educated but she didn't say gorgeous, also call me Nia.” Nia said and Talia rolled her eyes.

“Bruce used a similar line, I stabbed him later.” Talia said and Nia snorted.

“Yes but you also gave him a reward for being good.” Nia said and Talia blushed before turning away.

“A simple distraction at best.” Talia mumbled and Nia chuckled.

“Cheeky, I'll have you yet.” Nia vowed and Talia walked away.

Ingrida looked troubled when she showed up for training.

“Thy divine lady, what troubles your mind?” Talia asked and Ingrida sighed.

“Little demon, my daughter aphronia is here, her father has gone missing from his tomb, he always had a great disdain for the earth and I fear what he shall do now that he is free.” Ingrida said and Talia nodded.

“Thy divine lady why can you not imprison him again?”

“We have a deal, in exchange for my daughter Vixeana’s immortality restoration I was not to challenge my husband the only way I could defeat him was through my then champion, Anastasia who is now dead.” Ingrida said and Talia nodded.

“What if I was to become your champion?” Talia said bluntly and Ingrida looked at her in surprise.

“You would do it?” Ingrida asked and Talia nodded.

“I may have given up on humanity but I still live on this planet my lady.” Talia said and Ingrida nods fervently.

“This changes everything, this isn't just combat this is- this is magic, light and dark you must become something- more.” Ingrida grabbed Talia and dragged her through the house to a door, a simple black door with a lock.

Ingrida pulled a key seemingly out of thin air and fumbled as she unlocked the door, what was inside was definitely not ordinary.

A pit filled with a black liquid bubbled in the middle of the room a ‘smoke’ rising steadily as Talia’a eyes widened the smoke was crying- no, screaming in pain, Talia saw faces in the dark water and she shed a tear,

they were just like her.

_A 16 year old Talia ran through the compound, they wouldn't leave her alone why wouldn't leave her alone? Her father had ordered it she was just a girl he didn't want this no matter how much she loved her father she would not let him use her._

_“Lady Talia you are ordered by the demon’s head to stop or you will be killed!” Talia tripped over an old stone and went barreling down into a ditch._

_Talia was grabbed and forced along to her father's chambers she kicked cried and screamed as she was pushed in._

_“Talia I understand what I ask of you is hard to come to terms with but as my daughter you are expected to give me an heir and since no worthy suitor has been found.” Rā’s said and Talia hiccuped._

_“N-not like this!” Talia snapped and Rā’s pursed his lips._

_“Either you stop this rebellion of yours or I throw you to ubu as a new plaything, I hear iza is getting quite bland.” Rā’s said and the memory ended._

The rest was too painful.

Ingrida put a hand on her shoulder.

“Your fathers abuse damaged you greatly, with time it will heal.” Ingrida said and the liquid turned a bright green.

“Step into the pit and be reborn.” Ingrida said and Talia walked forward until she was fully submerged.

She saw everything.

Stars, moons, creations, destruction, good, evil, darkness,light, all of it.

The water changed to a bright pink and Talia appeared out of the water eyes glowing.

“It is done.”

Talia was walked to her room they'd completely abandoned combat training since the pit took so much out of Talia.

“Rest tomorrow a whole new world will open to you.”

Talia was already asleep and nightmare free.

But a child of night was haunted by the memory of his dear mother.


End file.
